1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to improvements in and relating to hoses for automotive air-conditioning, transporting or otherwise handling refrigerants.
2. Prior Art:
Hoses of this description find wide application for instance in automotive air-conditioning systems.
The trend of higher environmental temperatures at which they are used has compelled the manufacturers to produce high-quality hoses capable of meeting in particular with the following requirements:
1. Good heat resistance, proofness to liquid permeation (refrigerants and moisture), and high flexibility.
2. Freedom of damage to tube from creeps which would otherwise develop when clamping metal fittings on the hose, (i.e. good sealing effect).
3. Freedom of cracks which would otherwise result during use of the hose from dynamic fatigue in the vicinity of metal fittings, (i.e. good sealing effect).
Prior art hoses are known in variety but none has been found satisfactory in respect of the above quality requirements.